The invention relates a lamina having heavily doped regions formed therethrough, where the lamina is used to form a photovoltaic cell. In the fabrication of photovoltaic cells, heavily doped regions are generally formed by diffusion doping, which is typically performed at relatively high temperature. For some fabrication techniques, it may be useful to minimize processing temperature during some stages of fabrication.
There is a need, therefore, for a method to form the structures of a photovoltaic cell while minimizing temperature.